


Chapter 5 Theories

by MagieFish



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based off SuperHorrorBros theory, Check his channel out it’s good, Done through a crap ton of jokes, Gen, IMMENSE SPOILERS, IMMENSE!!!, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Welpo, time to create another probably incredibly wrong theory.





	Chapter 5 Theories

So, uh, Chapter 5 was wild huh?

I mean, Sammy showed up as some crazy faceless axe murder, there was a giant ink hand in the river, Bendy turned into some sort of gremlin monster, Joey’s some old man uncle guy, Thomas and Allison got married and Wally’s a friggin grandpa!!?? WHAT??? I have no idea what they were smoking to come up with that stuff.

A lot of questions were left over, so I have come to clear some things up or accidentally make them more complicated!!!

Yaaaayy.....

First off: Who is which inky abomination wandering that studio? Well, a few are obvious. Sammy, Jack, Bertrum, Norman, Susie, Allison, Thomas....All quite obvious. People have believed Wally was Boris all along (I recently believed he was the Ink Demon cause I’m an idiot) and there a crap ton of videos that go over why. Now, I believe that the Butcher Gang consists of Grant Cohen, Shawn Flynn and Murray Hill (A dude mentioned on the ink machines blueprints. He’s a mechanic, remember that cause it’s important!). Grant Cohen is Piper, because in his little ink transformation recording in Chapter 4, he makes some butcher gang like sounds. Piper also wears a suit, something that an accountant or important person would wear. Charley, in the cartoons, also appears to be very bossy and stern, two traits Grant most likely has. Shawn is Striker, as he has a mechanical hand and a stitched up mouth, as he was complaining about Joey Drew. In one of TimeTheHobo’s (One Of The developers of BATIM) sketches, it shows Edgar shouting at someone, which is exactly what we hear Shawn doing. Murray doesn’t have a lot of evidence, as he doesn’t really show up in game. But, through my reasearch, I have discovered that Murray means Seaman, and who’s a seaman? Fisher! The name Murray is also of Irish decent, so he may have known Shawn. He’s also a mechanic and Fisher holds a wrench! ‘But How did they get to such a mindless state?’, I don’t hear you asking. Simple. They lost their minds in one way or another. We also observe this with the Projectionist. Fisher’s head was separated from his body, Striker has a mouth instead of a brain, Grant/Piper went insane (literally losing their mind) and The Projectionist has a projector substituting his head. Side theory: Maybe his real head was used to make that little shapeshifting blob that helps you get the Tommy Gun? I don’t know, it’s just a possibility. Back on track, we move on to the next monster!! The weird ink hand monster thing! 

It’s Lacie. Lacie Benton.

......I know it sounds crazy but hear me out.

So, the room before the place with Lacie’s recording has this big old hand hanging from the ceiling. Might be symbolic. There’s not a lot of evidence but we know she likes being by herself. As soon as something else comes along, the hand destroys it. And also process of elimination, y’know. Finally, The Ink Demon himself! He’s not really anyone (as he lacks a soul) but I believe he may be some sort of representation of Joey’s evil. Joey made the machine and when creating The Ink Demon it may have picked up on all that negative energy or something. There’s a ton of evidence you’ve probably heard already so I won’t go over it.

Second thing: What the hell was the ending? So you place a reel that displays ‘The End’ and destroys Bendy, bright light, you’re in Joey’s home and you return to the begging. Playing the game again with the seeing tool, you can see a bunch of warnings and stuff written everywhere. Strange. We also find a massive Ink Machine in which is the demons lair. Joey’s pinboard has letters and other things pinned on it and he has storyboards displaying multiple endings to the game. Take a moment to think about a cartoon on a film reel. It has a beginning, a middle and an end. Then it starts over. What if Henry is stuck in some sort of cartoon reality? Here’s my timeline of events.

Joey Drew Studios is created but Henry leaves. Joey creates the Ink Machine and creates the souless being known as The Ink Demon. He starts to use employees for souls. He gets through Susie, Norman, Sammy, Jack, Grant, Shawn, Murray, Lacie and Bertrum. The studio closes as they go into bankruptcy. The giant ink machine generates an entire cartoon reality inside, where people can survive massive falls, where the studio can stretch underground, where everything looks like a drawing. Joey sends Wally a letter, luring him to the studio, leaving a family. He dies and Boris is created. He then leads Allison and Thomas, married, to the studio as well. They die and Alllison Angel (Addressing her as that to avoid confusion) and Tom are born. He then sends Henry a letter. He comes to his apartment, leaving behind his wife Linda and his child. He gets caught in an endless loop, it changing ever so slightly every time. Getting the Tommy Gun, Angel path or demon path, defeating Brute Boris with a plunger, Boris having the bone or not. For now, he is trapped in an endless cycle, for when he places that reel into the big ink machine, it not only destroys Bendy, but the whole reality too. And then it restarts, just like a cartoon.

Edgy, right? It’s also the perfect set up for a sequel! We hear Joey talking to Henry’s daughter, telling her the game through a story. It’s most likely that she will discover that it wasn’t just a story. She will journey into the studio, perhaps with Linda and Wally’s wife and family to other relatives of the studios members, and finally free them. Maybe Joey will come too, finally deciding to try and destroy his mistakes. Sounds epic, and I really hope there is a sequel. Can’t just leave us hanging Meatly!

Thirdly: LIGHTNING ROUND!!!

-The reason you can kill the Projectionist but he comes back to life is because something is only dead when you remove it’s head. The Lost Ones gathered around Alice, probably to restrain her from chasing after the pair.

-Henry can write secret messages using the tool that Thomas was really annoyed someone stole. It was probably Wally and Henry found it in the safe house.

-Sammy recognises Henry because of the multiple times he reset the world. This might also explain why Alice knew who Henry is.

-Alice isn’t perfect yet because the Boris clones are all Wally and she only got her hands on them recently.

-Alice has a good and bad side because one (Good) recognises that Alice Angel is  a good character who wouldn’t kill other for her own gain while the other (Bad) is greedy and manipulative. At the end of Chapter 3, she has a literal mental breakdown, destroying what remained of the good side.

-Clones can be made when the thing in question doesn’t have a very stable body. The Butcher Gang And Searchers absolutely don’t. Boris, I believe, is being cloned by Alice, somehow, for her personal gain. But he gets away almost every time. 

-Alice doesn’t become perfect because her good side is gone. I think this somehow stops her from doing anything.

Welp, that’s about it, time to patiently wait for these to get destroyed. Apologies if there’s are typos, please point them out in the comments below.


End file.
